


Sweet Spot

by Hot_Sauce



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, pornwithoutplot, sensitive, sweetspot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Sauce/pseuds/Hot_Sauce
Summary: Yeah, this is just straight up smut, y'all.





	Sweet Spot

It started out as a little joke, just DeadPool being DeadPool but that quickly changed the second the nerves in Peter's stomach practically exploded in a vision blurring wave of undeniable _pleasure_. He was also sure he'd made a rather embarrassing choking sound too, as his knees practically gave up on him and he resisted the urge to throw his head back.

 

Peter was out on Patrol and currently was just chilling on top of a building and enjoying the view. Deadpool had snuck up on him, or at least thought he did. His spidey sense warned him of Wade's presence and he effectively shut down any attempts at a jump scare.

 

"I know you're there, Deadpool." Peter said, turning to see the merc step over to him.

 

"What? No way, what gave me away?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Oh wait, your special sense? I've been hearing that you've some kind of like sixth sense around the jobs." He said. Peter had turned his back to Wade and was looking back down at the city.

 

"Yeah, I mean it just kinda alerts me. It's like a weird tingle at the back of my neck. It's kinda weird but its saved my butt more times than I can even think of." Peter replied. It wasn't like he had to keep his spidey sense secret, a lot of people knew about it anyways.

 

"Back of your neck, huh? Wondered what happens if I do this then." Wade said. He was actually wondering if he could throw the sixth sense off, maybe disable it or cause it to flare up.

 

"Do wha-!" Peter choked on his words mid sentence. Wade had sunk his teeth right at the nape of his neck, his whole world spun as he gasped like a landed fish desperately trying to recover from that and figure out what on earth just happened.

 

"Oh wow, seems like Spidey's got a bit of a sweet spot hm?" Deadpool said. The merc snaked an arm around Peter's torso, his shit eating grin visible as his mask had been rolled up over his nose.

"Why.. why on Earth would you do that!?" Peter panted out. His hands gripped the concrete wall that encased the roof building that came out to the bottom of his rib cage. He would have swatted Deadpool's hand off of his waist but it was truthfully the only reason he hadn't collapsed.

 

"well, honestly I just wanted to see if I could maybe shut down that pesky little trick of yours. Seems I've sent it into hyperdrive instead..." The merc grinned. Oh man, Peter was gonna tell him off for that one.

 

"Dude! That's messed up! You can't just-t-t-t-t!" Peter hissed out as Wade once again sunk his teeth against his neck. This time though, he didn't give Peter the chance to recover and instead lifted the back of Spider-man's mask, revealing his neck which he promptly began to nip and assault with his mouth.

 

"Ohgodohgodohmygod" Peter rambled out in a single breath, his hands gripped the concrete wall fence thing and he was practically folding over like a lawn chair. His world was spinning as he couldn't even think, he could barely remember to breath at this point. One hand went to grip Wade's arm, his senses drowning him in an almost unbelievable bliss.

 

Deadpool could only marvel as spidey trembled in bliss, he couldn’t hold himself up and Deadpool was folded over him attacking his neck with every trick he knew. Flicking his tongue, and scraping his teeth against the sensitive spot had Spider-man on vibrate mode. Deadpool trailed his free hand down, slipping it down the waistband of the blue and red spandex pants earning a downright sinful moan.

 

Peter was definitely losing his grip on sanity. He was bent over, hands once again gripping the roof wall, with Deadpool slipping a leathered gloved hand into waistband. He went to maybe tell him to back off, but that protest died in throat as he felt leather grip his cock and tug.

 

He placed his head down on the wall, trying to just remember he had to breathe as hissed in pleasure.

 

“Having fun Spidey babe?” Wade asked in his ear, running his finger over his slit causing Peter to jerk his hips into his fist.

 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

Peter could practically hear the smugness in the man’s voice, but at this point as long as Wade didn’t stop, Peter didn’t care how smug he got. A few more nips and jerks had Peter biting his lip that did nothing to muffle that practical sob that left his lips as he came. His vision went white, and his knees abandon their duty and buckled. When Peter slowly came off the high his breathing was ragged and uneven and Wade was holding him up, with both arms around his smaller frame. Peter slowly stood up, his legs weak and his whole body alive and on fire with that positively core shaking orgasm.

 

“Well, that was probably the most interesting secret I’ve ever learned.” Wade chuckled in his ear, Peter leaned back into him letting the man support his weight.

 

“That was an extremely dickish move.” Peter mumbled, it was like all his energy had been sapped from his soul. Wade laughed at that and shook his head.

 

“You could never convince me you didn’t love every second of that.” Pool said in a chirpy tone.

 

“I’m going home.” He mumbled, eyes already feeling heavy he didn’t protest as he was placed on the merc’s back and delivered like an amazon package to his apartment. Wade had crashed at his place a few times, when he needed to lay low or heal up from a particularly nasty injury.

Peter was asleep before they arrived at his apartment, and when he woke up the next morning to a sticky note on his mask lens, he shook his head and just let out a huff of a laugh.

**“Sweet Dreams, Spidey. I’ll see ya real soon ;)" -DP**

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I hath sinned.


End file.
